A Prayer for the Wild at Heart
by bamallama
Summary: Every pirate has a story, and Ana Cortier is no exception. But with fate's favor constantly shifting sides can Ana manage to escape her past and live a life of freedom under the command of a certain captain? Set post COTBP


_Disclaimer: I, unlike the wonderful people at Disney do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any person/thing associated with that franchise. Also, this story will disregard/change certain minor and possibly even major events in Dead Man's Chest to suit the plot line. If you don't like that...this is not the story for you._

The dawn broke early these days. And yet the sun was not her enemy. Her restless slumber was not cut short by the seeping of sunlight through the cracks in her cabin. No. Many a day she would find herself roused by the faces of years past that took an almost sadistic delight in haunting her conscious. Some nights, sleep would elude her entirely, leaving her to wander the ship like a girl possessed. How long had she been on this vessel? It must have been months, possibly a year by now. In truth the girl had little comprehension (not to mention little care) of the true amount of time passed. The ship…the Pearl, it offered her something her life before had attempted to rip from her hands; Freedom.

"Ana" a familiar voice came from behind causing the pale skinned female to turn, her periwinkle orbs resting upon the captain's frame as he leant upon the mast. "What've I told you about leaving the cabin before Mr. Gibbs makes his rounds?" In response, blue eyes met chocolate orbs, each holding their own degree of amusement and frustration. "I am not a child Mr. Sparrow. What horrors could the sea possibly hold that would warrant my staying inside? After all if it's pirates I am to fear, I've certainly picked the wrong vessel haven't I?" Then fiery red waves fanned in the wind as the girl turned her attention back to the sea.

It took all his strength to hold back a saucy reply. If anyone knew how to push Jack's buttons, it was Ana Cortier. One surface glance at the specimen before him screamed the young woman was completely out of place on a ship full of pirates and 'scum' as he likened her lot would call them. But a second more examined look told him the complete opposite. This girl, this living breathing beauty before him belonged on the Pearl just as much as the rest of them…perhaps even more so. Whatever implications her milky white skin and light trace of an elegant accent (or to be more accurate, what remained of said accent) gave off were quickly replaced by her razor sharp tongue and stubborn attitude.

She'd proved her worth on many an occasion, though this was not the only reason he had kept her aboard. No, it wasn't for her exotic looks either…though they certainly didn't harm any. It was the damndest thing really; her continued presence on board certainly wasn't for lack of crew objection either though a few icy looks from the girl had silenced the lot in record time. In the end she stayed simply because Jack could not keep her from his mind. He could recall their meeting in Port Royal or to be more specific upon his ship as he fled from Port Royal. She'd stowed away clothed in typical sailor attire in the cargo hold only to be discovered by Gibbs a few hours into their escape.

Initially Jack had been furious. The girl (as it had been revealed when that pest of a monkey had ripped her hat off, causing a cascade of fiery red waves to tumble down her back) had for all intents and purposes put him in an impossible situation. Turning back to port was simply not an option, and by abandoning her at the next port he risked her being recognized and someone giving chase to him. Begrudgingly he'd taken her in on the condition she'd earn her own keep. Jack wasn't sure if it was her sheer gull that caught him off guard, or the fact that when he looked into the young maiden's eyes he saw something he'd long since forgotten. In those icy blue eyes he saw a young soul yearning for difference, he saw determination and a burning passion to pursue freedom at all costs, and most of all, and the fact that still haunted him to this very day, Jack Sparrow saw _himself_. And so, he'd taken her in. They'd never spoken of her past, and in truth it mattered little to the Captain.

For the first few days he'd watched her struggle to learn the ups and down of his precious ship, never once complaining upon her failure or the crew's jibes. No, that wasn't the Ana they had come to know. Instead she'd dedicated herself full heartily and it wasn't until weeks later when he caught sneaking out of the cabin he'd discovered that she'd committed herself to nighttime practices. Of course he'd put an end to those then and there. It wasn't going to do him any good to have a crew member around that was a constant danger due to sleep deprivation. Still, it wasn't long before Jack began to feel an unfamiliar stir around the new arrival. He caught himself on numerous occasions taking a little extra pride in her successes and coming down perhaps a little harder then usual upon her failures. Despite the uncertainty they caused he'd thought little of it figuring they would past in time.

_But they never did pass now did they lass?_ The silent question came as more of an inner reflection as Jack watched Ana's hair flutter wildly in the morning wind. He couldn't help but feel a small smile part his lip as his attention returned to the sassy remark made only seconds ago. _If only you knew the dangers these waters hold love._

"Aye, you're no child, but that hardly means you can go around disobeying captain's orders lass. Might make me look bad in front of me crew. Savvy?" Jack took special care to emphasize the word _Captain_. He may have been more lenient with Ana then the rest of the crew, but if she was going to use full address she'd be no exception to that rule.

For the first time that morning Ana cracked a small smile as she turned to look back at Jack whilst hopping down to the main deck. "What, you mean that lazy bunch of buggers down below? Hardly, I reckon they'd follow you to the ends of the earth, broken compass and all."

The jibes were spoken with light hearted amusement. By now Jack's crew might as well have been family in Ana's books. It'd taken them a while to adjust to a female presence onboard, but after a few good whippings round the poker table she'd been as good as in. Ana was no fool however. She was well aware she owed everything she had now to the man before her. Jack Sparrow had saved her in more ways then he'd ever know, a fact she'd be eternally grateful for.

_I only wish I'd had more time to say goodbye._

The thought caught her off guard and it wiped all traces of a smile from her lips. Jack seemed to notice the faltering in her steps and placed a steady hand on her shoulder both to steady and comfort her.

"Come Ana, there is something I want to show you." Ana cocked her head at the sudden mischievous glint in her companion's eyes. And her confusion only spread as he took her hand and gently pulled her towards his quarters…


End file.
